Nordreich Liga Season VI
]] Nordreich Liga Season VI ran from April 13, 2011 to June 17, 2011. League membership dropped from 10 teams down to just 6 as FC Festung-Oder 1920, Neon City, Preussen Deutschland, and Scottoria FC folded on April 1, 2011 prior to the start of the season. Stevenwhiteley was fired as manager of Nacional CF on June 1, 2011 and replaced by Folkvar (who had previously managed North Pacific United) the following day. Final Standings Regular Season Nordreich Liga 1 Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Retirements The following players retired at the conclusion of the season: *'José Sena' (Zemo City Avengers) forward; retired at age 35. He joined the club during Season II and played in 82 matches over 5 seasons. Sena scored 59 goals and 79 points in his playing career and earnt 45 X11 Team selections. His best season was Season III when he scored 32 goals to lead the league for most goals and most points. League MVP JUNE 15, 2011 - Dorpat’s Ken Norman is Liga MVP In a close competition between two Dorpat Lions players, fullback Ken Norman edged out goalkeeper Richard Penard for the Liga MVP for Season VI. “It very quickly narrowed down to these two players as to who would get named Nordreich Liga MVP – with Norman getting the edge as he outplayed and hustled superior competition in defensive depth. The fact that he earnt a league-leading number of X11 selections while playing against the likes of Castinho, Triestsch, Tchami, Ngwane, and Dilley – all who are ranked by Liga scouting as better players – is testament to his strong work ethic and performance throughout the entire season. It is difficult for a fullback to gain attention for MVP status - let alone a fullback player not at the very top of the talent pool,” explained Commissioner Botha. Ken Norman lead or tied all defensemen in all scoring categories with 7 points, 4 goals, and 3 assists as well as topping the X11 charts. Overall, he finished third in Liga scoring - a position never previously accomplished in the top division and only once in Liga 2 when Benin Ndiako tore up Liga 2 in Season IV. The fact that a member of Dorpat Lions wins the award is also fitting as Season VI sees the debut of the Hillo Maalepp MVP Trophy – named after the famous Dorpat goalkeeper who led the Lions to early dominance and glory in the Nordreich Liga. Manager of the Season JUNE 15, 2011 - Baron Zemo takes Manager of the Season In what is regarded by many Nordreich Liga fans as a shock upset, Zemo City Avenger’s Baron Zemo has been named Manager of the Season for Season VI after a strong challenge by St6mm of Dorpat Lions. “I have to admit that for once, I’m shocked at the results of the X11 Manager totals – before I sat down and compiled the data I was completely expecting St6mm to take the award,” commented Commissioner Botha during the press conference announcement. “This was one of the most difficult decisions I have had to make – whether to stick with the previous standards of relying on X11 Manager stats or overruling. While I personally thought Dorpat Lions’ manager was more deserving, at the end of the day I went with what I have always done in previous seasons of the Nordreich Liga and Liga Mundo. If I started overruling now, it would open a can of worms for the future in similar, close circumstances – I therefore opted to maintain consistency.” While Dorpat Lions did achieve a rare treble with the league title and two cup wins, cup results do not factor into the Manager of the Season selection criteria. “When you factor out the cups, Baron Zemo did gain twice as many X11 Selections than any other manager in the Liga during the regular season.” Golden Star MAY 21, 2011 - Dorpat Lions awarded Golden Star In recognition of the exemplary club success in the Nordreich Liga, Commissioner Botha hereby grants the Dorpat Lions permission to wear a single golden star on their player jerseys above the club emblem to signify their ‘decade’ achievement of 10 league and cup championships won during the course of Nordreich Liga play. Any subsequent club to win a decade of cup and season championships will likewise be awarded a golden star. A second star would be awarded for two 'decades' (20) of titles. Dorpat Lions Roll-of-Honour Nordreich Liga Regular Season Champions *Season II – League Champions *Season IV – League Champions Nordreich Cup Champions *Season II – Nordreich Cup *Season III – Nordreich Cup *Season IV – Nordreich Cup *Season V – Nordreich Cup *Season VI – Nordreich Cup Open Cup Championships *Season III – Kaiser Nemhauser Cup *Season V – Baron Zemo Cup *Season V – Kaiser Nemhauser Cup Nordreich Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played on April 16 and April 23, 2011 *Nacional CF defeated Vlaamsche Boerkens (5-1, 1-2) *NVK Kaapstad Hornets defeated Keville Athletic (3-0, 1-3) Semi-Finals Matches played on April 30 and May 7, 2011 *Dorpat Lions defeated NVK Kaapstad Hornets (4-1, 4-0) *Nacional CF defeated Zemo City Avengers (3-0, 1-2) Nordreich Cup Finals Matches played on May 14 and May 21, 2011 *Dorpat Lions defeated Nacional CF (1-0, 5-1) Baron Zemo Open Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played on May 28, 2011 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Keville Athletic (5-0) *Dorpat Lions defeated Vlaamsche Boerkens (6-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on June 4, 2011 *Dorpat Lions defeated NVK Kaapstad Hornets (3-2) *Nacional CF defeated Zemo City Avengers (4-2) Baron Zemo Open Cup Finals Match played on June 11, 2011 *Dorpat Lions defeated Nacional CF (3-1) Press Releases JUNE 15, 2011 - Golden Boot Award For the third straight season in a row, Mathew Hunt has walked away with the Golden Boot award honouring the top goal-scorer in regular season play for the entire Liga. He first won it in Season IV when he shared it with Benin Ndiako before collecting the trophy for himself in the following two seasons. JUNE 15, 2011 - Wooden Spoon Award For the second time in the club's existance, Nacional CF has ended up with the Wooden Spoon Award for being the worst team in the Nordreich Liga. Along with their prize of a giant wooden spoon (to add to their trophy case along with their other giant wooden spoon they picked up at the end of Season III), each and every member of the team will receive their own personalised copy of a CD containing 10 minutes of the 'Fail Tuba' looped from The Price Is Right show. JUNE 16, 2011 - Nacional CF win Commissioners Bowl Nacional CF have been awarded the Commissioner Botha Fairplay Bowl for the most sportsmanlike team in Nordreich Liga after having the least number of bookings in Season VI. Team Pages *NVK Kaapstad Hornets Category:Nordreich Liga